Evil HERO
O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. ".]] "'Evil HERO'"' ("'''HERÓI Maligno" em português) é uma série de monstros Demônio com vários Atributos (principalmente TERRA e FOGO) que são parte do arquétipo "HERO", usado por Jaden Yuki no anime ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'''' temporariamente após ser possuído pelo Rei Supremo. Eles são versões corrompidas dos monstros "Elemental HERO" de Jaden. Muitos dos "Evil HERO" são Invocados por Invocação-Fusão usando "Dark Fusion", em vez da tradicional "Polymerization". Origem The designs of the "Evil HERO" monsters bear some similarity to various demonic superheroes, villains, and antiheroes, such as The Darkness, Hellboy, and Witchblade. The "Evil HERO" monsters appear to have allusions to Hell. Most of them have the word "Hell" in their Japanese attack/effect names, as well as fire being a prominent feature among them. For example, the attack name of "Inferno Wing" is "Inferno Blast" and its effect name is "Hell Backfire", "Infernal Sniper" (whose Japanese name is "Hell Sniper") has the effect name "Hell Shot". The Japanese names of "Infernal Gainer" and "Malicious Fiend" are "Hell Gainer" and "Malicious Devil" respectively. Additionally, when "Dark Gaia" (whose background appears to be Hell) was Summoned in the anime, a big burst of lava erupted from the ground. Membros [[Deck Principal|'Deck Principal']] [[Deck Adicional|'Deck Adicional']] 'Corrompido' Most "Evil HERO" Fusion Monsters use the same Fusion Materials as "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monsters, with the intent of them being counterparts to those monsters. They also possess a stronger version of their original counterpart's effect, as well as an additional effect (with the exception of "Evil HERO Lightning Golem"). 'Original' Estilo de Jogo A good "Evil HERO" Deck relies on using "Dark Fusion" and then copying the fusions with "Dark Calling". A commonly seen strategy is to use "Dark Fusion" to Summon "Evil HERO Malicious Fiend" then equipping "Vicious Claw" onto it to buy time for your other "Evil HERO" monsters. Then if "Malicious Fiend" was ever destroyed, Special Summon it with "Dark Calling". While "Evil HERO" Decks cannot draw out fusion cards like "Elemental HERO" Decks can, due to the absence of an "Evil HERO"-based "Elemental HERO Woodsman", you can use "Gold Sarcophagus" to draw out "Dark Fusion" and "Dark Calling". Generally, this Deck utilizes an all-out aggressive style. The opponent may counter with various destruction effects and Trap cards, so use cards like "Royal Decree", "Trap Stun", or "My Body as a Shield" to protect your monsters. "Shrink" can help your material monsters to destroy the opponent's key monster if you cannot perform a Fusion Summon yet. Diversity is everything in a Fusion Deck. As such, it's best to include Fusion Substitute Monsters. The most recommended cards are any of the Hex-Sealed Fusion cards, because not only are they useful for Fusions, but they are also Rock monsters, so you can use "Evil HERO Dark Gaia". "Versago the Destroyer" is a good Fiend fusion substitute. It's also recommended that you use "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" in an "Evil HERO" Deck as he is a high-level Fiend monster compatible with "Evil HERO Dark Gaia" and "Evil HERO Malicious Fiend". Its effect is also handy for a Fusion-based Deck as it gives the main deck the added punch it needs to overwhelm "Monarch" Decks and low-level Synchro Monsters. The Rock "Koa'ki Meiru" cards can supplement this Deck with astonishing effectiveness. By using copies of "Koa'ki Meiru Guardian", "Koa'ki Meiru Sandman" and "Koa'ki Meiru Wall", you can effectively shut down, at least for a while, your opponent's Spell, Trap and monster effects, thus allowing you more time and safety to create your Fusion Monsters. If they do get removed from the field, either by use of their effect or by a maintenance failure, they can be used from the Graveyard via "Dark Calling" to make "Evil HERO Dark Gaia". Not only that, but they each possess 1900 attack points, allowing them to defeat almost any non-Tribute monster. You can also use "Evil HERO Dark Gaia" along with "Ojama Trio". When "Dark Gaia" declares an attack, the opponent's Defense Position monsters can be switched into Attack Position. If you Fusion Summon it with cards like "Darkness Neosphere" then you can increase its ATK to over 4000. "The Gates of Dark World" add some draw power to the Deck and power up the "Evil HERO" monsters simultaneously. Though an "Evil HERO" Deck isn't as flexible as an "Elemental HERO" Deck, you can use "Elemental HERO Prisma" to give it more speed. "Jar of Avarice" and "The Transmigration Prophecy" will recover any cards from the graveyard. Recycle "Dark Fusion" as much as you possibly can. 'Cards Recomendados' '''Monstros' * Evil HERO Infernal Gainer * Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy * Evil HERO Malicious Edge * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Gaia Plate the Earth Giant * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World * Koa'ki Meiru Guardian * Koa'ki Meiru Sandman * Koa'ki Meiru Wall * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior Monstros de Fusão * Evil HERO Dark Gaia * Evil HERO Malicious Fiend Magias * Dark Fusion * Dark Calling * Dark World Dealings * The Gates of Dark World * Trade-In Armadilhas 'Evil Hero Fusion' Evil HERO Fusion decks focus on Fusion Summoning one of a few "Evil HERO" Fusion Monsters. Monstros * Elemental HERO Burstinatrix * Elemental HERO Prisma * Elemental HERO Clayman * Elemental HERO Sparkman * Elemental HERO Avian * Elemental HERO Wildheart * Elemental HERO Voltic Monstros de Fusão * Evil HERO Infernal Sniper * Evil HERO Inferno Wing * Evil HERO Lightning Golem * Evil HERO Wild Cyclone * Elemental HERO The Shining * Elemental HERO Great Tornado * Elemental HERO Escuridao * Elemental HERO Nova Master * Elemental HERO Gaia Magias * Dark Fusion * Dark Calling * E - Emergency Call * Reinforcement of the Army * Miracle Fusion * Burial from a Different Dimension * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Parallel World Fusion Forças e Fraquezas "Evil HERO" Decks often have the potential to be enormously powerful and, with a little luck, can completely annihilate an opponent before they can even begin to defend themselves. The majority of the "Evil HERO" Fusions are of regular non-Fusion "Elemental HERO" monsters, so any "Elemental HERO" searching option will work just as well in an "Evil HERO" Deck to speed the process of Fusion (Currently, the only searching option for non-Fusion "Evil HERO" monsters is "Elemental HERO Stratos" and "Elemental HERO Ocean"). There are also a smaller number of Fusion Monsters for the "Evil HERO" archetype compared to their original counterparts, mostly based upon the "core" "Elemental HERO" Fusions. However, the non-Fusion "Evil HERO" monsters have potent enough effects that they splash well into other Decks besides those dedicated to using "Dark Fusion", as well. Since "Dark Fusion" and "Dark Calling", unlike "Polymerization", have no way of being quickly added to the Hand or of being quickly recycled from the Graveyard, and although the Material Monsters may be supported by basic "Elemental HERO" support, there is almost none for the "Evil HERO" archetype itself, making these monsters far less flexible than their original counterparts. However, a recent card called "Synchro Fusionist" can help with searching the fusion cards, though including Tuners in this Deck will clutter its strategy. A clever opponent that specializes in using Counter Traps (esp. "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell") to make "Dark Fusion" unusable will ruin their strategy and make it difficult to recover. You should definitely side "Counter Counter" and such. Another non-Counter Trap way to render this Deck useless is for your opponent to activate "Non-Fusion Area", which is just as catastrophic to this Deck as their original "Elemental HERO" forms. Categoria:Séries